Everything You Do...
by The Mad Hattress
Summary: A Taiki P.O.V. fic . Angsty, kinda dramatic. It's up to you. It's Taiki's view on Seiya's actions while on earth.


Disclaimer: ¬.¬ OK… this is getting annoying, but apparently, I have to do it. Sailormoon isn't mine. There, I spared 3 seconds of your time. Heh.   
Rating: G  
P.O.V.: Taiki Kou (My favorite character is such an easy target. ^_^;;;)  
Warning: The normally shoujo-ai warning applies here (And good Lord, it's not Taiki + Yaten/Yaten + Taiki. O.O; But then again… It's still Taiki + Seiya, so… What's the difference? Still a little on the odd side.)  
Author's Notes: I was sad when I wrote this. So it's sad too. Leave me alone.  
  
Everything You Do…  
By: Yours truly, Icy Blade  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
For every smile you fake, another tear will drop. It hurts to think I can't make you smile the way Tsukino Usagi does. I fell in love with that bright smile when we were on Kinmoku, but unfortunately, that smile rarely shows up for me anymore. It's reserved for Tsukino-san instead. With that every smile to her, the sinking feeling of loneliness settles within my soul, and it feels as if someone is stabbing in the chest with a dagger. I feel this pain, so when I'm alone, the simplicity can't be detailed. I sit and cry, asking myself why I can't be as special as Tsukino Usagi. Sailormoon.  
  
For every argument you start, another part of my soul is torn away. The things we argue about should be reserved for the more idiotic breed in this universe. I don't want to fight with you, I really don't. It's just hard not to argue with someone whose beliefs are so simple-minded at times. I don't want to argue with someone I love. So when we're done arguing, I let that feeling of guilt stick to my soul, and sooner or later, that guilt will make me break.   
  
For every glare you direct at me, the more insecure I feel under that pensive stare. The more I feel I'm going to break down. But I bring myself to glare back at you, even if I don't want to. But just to keep that cold mask of mine up, I must. The more we glare, the more the insecurity level rises, and the closer I get to saying the wrong thing at the wrong time. This state of desperation never ceases until one of gives up and turns away.   
  
For every protective stance you take to protect that Sailormoon, the more jealous I become. That dreadful feeling that makes me clench my fists in anger, glare, and put up those barriers around myself. Those 'don't get near me or you'll regret it' barriers. Sometimes, I'll just sit there for hours clenching and unclenching my fists thinking of how unfair life has been to me. Not as Taiki Kou, just as Sailor Starmaker. To be who I was born to be. And if anybody under any circumstances dares to bother me, they will feel as if they've been to Hell and back. But sooner or later, when that boiling anger and jealousy dies down, I feel that feeling of regret and guilt again.   
  
For every tear that may fall from your beautiful midnight blue eyes, the more I long to take that pain away. I don't want you to suffer. I can't hug you and kiss those tears away; I can only talk to you about the situation. And I sigh when nothing I say convinces you that it will be okay, or nothing I say can comfort you in any way possible. In this time we're spending here on earth, I'm miserable. I've never been so miserable in my life.  
  
Seiya Kou… Sailor Starfighter…  
  
It's a painful shame you don't understand how I feel, nor do you bother to realize it. I love you more than anything else in this world, this galaxy, this universe. Nothing has ever been so special. I can only hope that someday, you will see that someone truly cares for you.  
  
Everything you do…  
  
Every little thing you do…  
  
Note that I will always be there for you.   
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
*Waves* ^_^ Hello, minna-san! Hope you liked it. (Yes, I'm aware it was corny. You don't have to tell me. *TWITCH!*) If you're going to flame me, again, be gentle. Shameless flattery and comments will make me love you forever. Ja ne!   



End file.
